A Shape of Betrayal
'A Shape of Betrayal '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Sunnyland Beach and it's 30th case of the game,also the last one to take place in Sunnyland Beach. Plot Rosie Summers and player went for a walk on the beach.They were talking about traitor and possible suspects.While they were walking,they saw a huge flam behind a giant rock.They ran there and found burned body of Dustin Vega.Dustin was tied up and had a note on him.It was a note from the traitor.Traitor said that he/she wants to play a game.Player has 24 hours to solve Dustin's murder or whole city will explode. Near the start,profiler Josh (whose hair is found on Dustin's phone),partner Diane (whose badge was found on the crime scene) and partner Marcus (whose proposal ring that was ment for Megan was found in Dustin's bag) were flagged as suspects.Since both of two partners were suspects,Rosie became a partner in this one. After that two more suspect showed up : coroner Megan (whose ID Card was found in military) and Tech Expert Angie (who was found in her office despite being suspended from work).Josh found himself in trouble after Rosie and player found out that Chief David Kuzmanov is his biological father and that Josh is using his mother's last name.Chief and Josh's mom were together for 2 years,but they accidently had Josh.Josh's biological mom was angry at David,so she raised Josh on her own and he took her last name. Later,the traitor was proven to be Josh.Josh tried to convince player and Rosie that he is not the killer,but he eventually confessed.Josh had horrible childhood.He lost contact with his father,his mother was abusive and he got shot 7 times by theif that got into his house.Josh was paralyzed for 2 years.Eventually,his mother died from cancer and his best friend drowned in swimming class.That is when Josh started to believe that all people are weak and heartless creatures (because of his mom) and that he is strong.When he finally grove up,he got a job from Chief who immediatly recognized him.As the time passed,Josh found Laroy Bay full of ''weak people.Josh then carved THE WEAK DIE on his chest and decided to take matter into his own hands.He broke into military and hacked their machine to create big hurricane that will destroy the city and he released his half-sisfter,serial killer Anya Kuzmanov from prison.Since hurricane Josh created brought The Midnight Zone animals to Laroy Bay Beach,Josh and Anya decided to sell them in Africa to get big amounts of money and to escape from USA with that money.As for murdering Dustin,Josh said that Anya accidently revealed Josh as traitor to Dustin,so Josh kidnapped and killed him before he revealed Josh as traitor. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Josh to life in prison with maximum security for the murder of Dustin Vega,releasing Anya for prison and causing hurricane that took lives of milions of people. In AI,team asked Josh to tell them how to stop big explosion and he told them that since they successfuly done their job,he can give them a hint.He told them that the bomb is near their station.Rosie and player successfuly defused the bomb.Chief said sorry to everyone because he never said that Josh is his son.He then annouced the team that they will be moving from Sunnyland Beach to Santsey Banks,district full of gang wars that took lives of innocent people and team has to stop them.Chief also said that their new profiler called Giulietta Gimondi is waiting them... Summary Victim: * Dustin Vega (Found tied up and set on fire on the beach) Murder Weapon: * Molotov Cocktail Killer: * Josh Knight Suspects Crime Scenes Beach-Campfire Angie's office-Computer Desk Empty Prison cell-Bed Killer's Profile * The killer is a trained fighter. * The killer drinks whiskey. * The killer knows binary. * The killer has 0- blood type. * The killer has green eyes.